Carnet de voyage de Norbert Dragonneau
by Jobarbille
Summary: Norbert Dragonneau a voyagé à travers le monde entier entre 1918 et 1926 pour étudier et capturer bon nombre de créatures magiques. Qu'a-t-il pris comme notes dans son carnet de voyage ?
1. 2 octobre 1925 - Veaudelunes

Vendredi 2 octobre 1925.

Début de soirée.

Tente installée et recouverte par quelques sortilèges Repousse-Moldu. Aucun ne devrait venir inspecter le champ en pleine nuit, mais prudence est mère de sûreté. Il semble y avoir trois terriers de Veaudelunes par ici : deux petits vers le nord-ouest du champ, à quelques mètres seulement des épis de blé, et un plus gros tout juste à la lisière de la forêt qui borde l'est de la zone. Le ciel est particulièrement dégagé et la lune est magnifique. Il y a une petite source d'eau non loin du campement. Avec un peu de chance, quelques-uns d'entre eux viendront boire après leur parade, ce sera le bon moment pour tenter d'en capturer quelques-uns pour les ajouter à ma valise.

Nuit, 23h.

Plus aucun criquet ni grillon ne chante. Je ne sais pas si les créatures au nord-ouest sont déjà sorties de leur cachette, mais celles de l'est sont entrées dans les champs depuis quelques minutes, elles devaient être une bonne vingtaine. J'ai pu les suivre - en restant bien à quelques mètres derrière eux pour ne pas les perturber, mais un petit semble avoir pris peur et s'être rapproché de sa mère. Ils ont légèrement accéléré le pas et j'ai préféré mettre un peu de distance. Sans l'autorisation du ministère de la Magie australien, je ne peux pas utiliser mon balai pour survoler la zone – du peu que j'arrive à voir entre les épis de blé, les premiers ont l'air d'aplatir les céréales avec leurs énormes pieds plats puis d'autres passent derrière eux et leur danse emmêle ce qui est déjà écrasé.

23h08.

Certains se sont mis par pair et émettent une sorte de chant aigu. Les plus petits continuent de danser autour d'eux. Les autres qui sont encore seuls ont l'air de poursuivre leur danse, mais cette fois en orientant leurs yeux protubérants vers la lune.

23h17.

Les danses se calment peu à peu. Je vais sortir du champ et attendre à la source d'eau, en n'en restant pas trop près – ni trop loin.

23h25.

Je crois qu'ils se sont habitués à ma présence, je peux les observer en train de boire. Ils ont esquissé un mouvement de recul dès ma première tentative d'approche, je vais donc me contenter de les observer d'ici. Ils se déplacent maintenant à quatre pattes, alors qu'ils dansaient sur deux. Vu leur maigreur, ça peut se comprendre. L'obscurité et la distance m'empêche d'estimer correctement, mais je crois que leur peau – à moins que ce ne soient des poils ? – est lisse et grise. Je vais tenter d'autres approches.

23h43.

Raté. Ces animaux sont trop timides pour se laisser attraper sans soucis dès la première rencontre, il faudra que je réitère ça le mois prochain. Theseus m'a bien suggéré d'user de quelques simples sortilèges de Stupéfixion, mais je préfère la méthode douce, ce sera bien mieux d'avoir leur confiance.

23 h59.

Quelques crottes argentées trouvées dans les champs. D'après les rumeurs, ces crottes sont un engrais exceptionnel, il faudra que je pense à en utiliser dans mon laboratoire de botanique avant le lever du soleil, pour vérifier ces dires.

Note à soi-même : penser à organiser un compartiment de la valise pour héberger des Veaudelunes, si jamais la prochaine tentative de capture réussit.


	2. 13 août 1924 - Trolls et Grapcorne

Mercredi 13 août 1924.

Midi.

Le froid des Scandes n'est peut-être pas l'endroit le plus agréable pour mes observations, mais je crois bien qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour observer les trolls et les Grapcornes. Les énormes traces de pas laissées dans la neige ne laissent aucun doute, il y a bien de ces animaux-là par ici, et ils doivent être quelque part au nord de ma position si j'en crois l'orientation de leurs pattes et de leurs pieds. Vu comme les empreintes sont disposées, je crois deviner que ce sont là trois trolls des montagnes qui suivent aussi discrètement qu'ils peuvent un Grapcorne, sans doute dans l'idée de le dresser. Si j'en crois mon exemplaire de _Monstres du Grand Méchant Nord_ , ces tentatives de dressage sont monnaie courante, mais rares sont celles qui aboutissent.

13h.

Tout se confirme : ce sont bien trois trolls énormes et gris, massue à la main, qui ne sont maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres d'un Grapcorne qui leur tourne le dos. Il les a sans doute repérés, mais il faut croire qu'il ne s'inquiète pas d'eux, et c'est ce qui a l'air de les faire hésiter à attaquer. Et ces monstres ont bien raison : le Grapcorne fait partie des plus animaux les plus forts qui soient, ils vont rapidement être mis à terre s'ils osent s'en prendre à lui. Mais je sens qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à se décider.

13h12.

Et hop, le tour est joué : pendant que l'un d'eux s'avançait, un petit maléfice de la Matraque lancé discrètement depuis l'arrière d'un rocher l'a fait trébuché, et il s'est aussitôt rué sur ses deux compères comme pour se venger. Les deux autres ont riposté sans chercher à comprendre et l'ont vite assommé d'un double coup de gourdin bien placé. Après deux minutes à se gratter la tête en regardant leur acolyte à terre, le plus petit a pris son courage a deux mains et est a couru maladroitement vers la bête... qui l'a rétamé d'un seul coup de tête. Malgré le manque d'esprit bien connu des trolls, le troisième a bien compris la situation et a préféré détalé. Je l'ai vu passé de près, mais je crois qu'il ne m'a même pas remarqué. Reste à savoir si le Grapcorne, lui, sait que je suis là.

13h47.

Ça aura été laborieux, mais je l'ai eu ! Aucun de mes sorts n'aurait pu l'atteindre, sa peau résiste à la plupart des maléfices, elle est encore plus résistante que celle d'un dragon. À la place, j'ai dû prendre le temps de le contourner aussi soigneusement que possible pour ne pas qu'il me voit, puis je suis allé à environ une trentaine de mètres devant lui. De là, il pouvait peut-être vaguement me percevoir, mais pas comme une menace, et c'est le plus important. J'ai posé ma valise à terre, y ai lancé un sortilège d'Engorgement pour l'agrandir, et y suit descendu pour y déposer quelques Edelweiss, des fleurs dont le parfum est particulièrement apprécié des Grapcornes. Je me suis reculé et ait attendu qu'il patiemment attendu qu'il s'avance, mais il a superbement ignoré et contourné ma valise. Je l'ai récupérée et j'ai finalement joué la carte de la provocation : j'ai préféré tenir ma valise à la main, la baguette dans l'autre, et ai attiré son attention en invoquant écran de fumée devant moi. Sur le coup, c'est à peine s'il a tourné la tête, mais la surprise de recevoir un maléfice Explosif en pleine tête lui a bien vite donné envie de me charger. Un deuxième sortilège d'Engorgement habilement lancé sur la valise grande ouverte, et j'ai pu l'attraper par surprise. Le hic, maintenant, c'est que je l'entends faire quelques ravages dans le compartiment que je lui ai réservé et où il a atterrit. J'irai tenter de l'amadouer un peu plus tard, mais ça ne sera pas chose facile, ces animaux sont connus pour leur agressivité. Dans le pire des cas, je le relâcherais après avoir pu faire quelques observations supplémentaires d'un peu plus près.

Note à soi-même : penser à rayer du livre l'intérêt des Grapcornes pour les Edelweiss.


End file.
